The future kids
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Well Corey and Laney bump into two kids at taco king Who are they Anyway please read (I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND I WISH ) FREE HUGS EVERYWHERE \( 0)/
1. Chapter 1

WAS UP PEPS THE LAST STORY I POST "THE GAME " GOT SOME GOOD REVIEWS SO LIKE WHY NOT POST ANOTHER GROJBAND FANFIC MORGAN FREE GO ON IN 5,4,3,2

Morgan freeman: it was a nice summer at Peacevile really quiet but in one garage was noisy with music the blue hair boy was the lead band his name was Corey Riffin (A/N: sorry for my any bad spelling) he played lead guitar and sing the red hair girl is name Laney Penn she was the only girl in the band she played bass guitar the big bone boy is name Kon and his twin brother kin

They had just finishing band practice.

Corey pov

"Guys that was awesome" I yelled out

"hmm but there something missing I know lyrics" Laney statement

"relax Laney We'll just use Trina dairy" said Kin "um yeah guys about Trina dairy" I said whiling scratching my head "let me guess she put a lock on it"

"yeah" "now what core"

"what about we all go to taco king" Kon suggest

"yeah let's go " I yelled out

* AT TACO KING TRANSITION*

" are number is 12" Kon says

"NO.12"

"I'll get it"

"I'll help you core"

We walk to get are tacos but we bump into a blue headed girl and a red headed boy

"hey watch it whoa it's Corey and Laney"

"do we know you " Laney ask

"no we are out of town but we heard about you guys " the blue headed girl said

"do you guys want to sit with us"Laney ask

"sure my brother and I would like that"

We walk to are table

"hey kin and Kon" the red headed boy ask

"hey " Kin and kon said

"what are your names " Laney asked

"my name is Courtney" Courtney said

"and my name is lance" lance Said

"cool name so what town do you guys live" I asked

"we live in the future peacevile-"

"lance shut up don't say anything " courtney whisper to lance

"what my brother meant that we live in another town called umm peacehill"

"how old are you guys" Laney asked

"we are both 9"

Kin pov

Laney and Corey brought two kids that look familiar they said that their name was Courtney and lance then lance said future peacevile then it hit me "Kon you remember when we went to the

future" I whisper to Kon "yeah so"

"well remember when we went to see future Corey isn't that his" "no way but how" "future kin must of let them" I said

*THOSE KIDS ARE FROM THE FUTURE *

/at Corey garage/

Laney pov

We met some kids name courtney and lance at taco king so Corey decide to let them hang with us I have this weird feeling about them We are at Corey's garage

" so this is were you guys practice at" courtney says

"yup " Corey says

"can we see you guys play " lance ask

"we would but-"

"you guys don't have lyrics " lance says

"yup " Corey says

" why don't Laney sing a song she has a journal full of lyrics" lance yelled out

Wait how did he know I have a journal full of lyrics

"how did you know I have a lyrics journal " I asked lance

"doesn't every bass guitar have one " lance says

" lanes do you have one" Corey asked

"yeah"

"ok now go and sing " Courtney says

"fine only for you guys "

"here the just follow my lead " (A/N: skater boy by Avril )

Laney:He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk.

She did ballet.

What more can I say?

He wanted her.

She'd never tell.

Secretly she wanted him as well.

And all of her friends

Stuck up their nose.

And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

Corey:He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for her.

She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.

She needed to come back down to earth.

Laney:Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.

She turns on TV and guess who she sees?

Skater boy rockin' up MTV.

She calls up her friends.

They already know.

And they've all got tickets to see his show.

She tags along, stands in the crowd.

Looks up at the man that she turned down.

[2x:]

Corey:He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for her.

Corey:Now he's a superstar

Slammin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Laney:Sorry, girl, but you **missed** out.

Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.

We are more than just good friends.

This is how the story ends.

Too bad that you couldn't see...

See the man that boy could be.

Corey:There is more than meets the eye,

Laney:I see the soul that is inside.

Laney:He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love.

Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

"wow lanes that was awesome" Corey says

"thanks core" I said with blush on my face

"hey guys why don't we have a sleep over" Corey suggest

"sorry we can't we have to be home right now " kin and kon yelled out

"what about you lane" Corey question

"yeah why not"

"do you guys want to sleep over" Corey question the kids

"sure just let me text my dad that I'm sleeping over " courtney says

"I'll text mom you know how she gets when you only tell dad" lance says to courtney

Kin pov

" I would hate that if my kids just tells my

"husband and not me " Laney says

I laugh a little

"what are laughing at Kin" Laney question me

"it's for me to know and you to find out"

"yeah i know why Too" Kon says

"ok whatever "

"should we tell them already " Kon whisper to me

"nah tomorrow "

"well bye guys"

Well hope you peps like the first chapter I need aleast five reviews for chapter two -(^_^)/ free hugs


	2. The sleep over

WAS UP PEPS I GOT MORE THEN 5 REVIEWS THANKS PEPS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME SO HERE CHAPTER TWO

FREE HUGS \(*_•)- or for some people free high fives ✋

Corey pov

"I'm going to get my pj and sleeping bag "

"

Laney goes to get here pj and sleeping bags

"so do you guys need pj you can wear mines" I said

"yeah my dad always let me borrows his pj " Courtney said

"yup always" lance says

I went to my room to get them clothes

When I came back Trina was downstairs

"Corey who are these kids" trina question

"there my friends "

"hey there I'm lance " lance says

"and I'm Courtney"

"omg like Courtney and lane you are guys adorable " Trina says while squishing there cheeks

"I'm Trina by the way courtney we should totally like paint are nails together "

"sorry trina but my sis isn't girly she's a tomboy on the other hand I like painting people nails but I'm not gay ok " lance says

"then like you should paint my nails "

"MINA"

"aww who is this little boy He is cute "

"I'm lance autie- I mean mina "

"anyway like Corey I won't be here for the night so like don't make a mess an like don't go in my room "

"ok Trina"

After trina left Laney arrived

"so Corey what movie are we going to see" lance question me "hmm"

" zombies killer 3" courtney and I said

"you like that movie too" I asked Courtney

"yeah it's like better then the two other zombie killer movie "

" the only movie that has huge blood bath and bunch of zombies " Courtney and I yelled out

"well I don't really like zombies movies " Laney says

"me either they're just "

"gross" lance and Laney said

"we could watch nightmare on elm street " Courtney suggested

"Ok " Laney and lance agree

*LANEY AND LANCE DON'T LIKE ZOMBIES MOVIES TRANSITION *

/after movie finish/

Laney pov

It was weird how lance and I have a lot of common we both hate zombie movies we both love cheese chips and we both have red hair and it's more weird that courtney has a lot of common with Corey she has blue hair like his they both love zombie movie both love hot Cheetos I still have that weird feeling with those kids like they are family or something it's like I know them already

It was 2:00 I wasn't asleep everyone was asleep expect me I was scared to fall asleep I started to hear noises

"sorry Laney if i wake you up " lance says to me

"what's wrong lan" I said to lance I started calling him that for a nickname

"I'm scared to go asleep"

"it's ok come lay down next to me " I said to lance

"Laney can you sing a song cause when I'm scared my mom sing to me" lance tells me

"sure I'll sing this song my mom sang I me when I got scared "(A/N: by Joel billy )

Laney: Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes

And save these questions for another day

I think I know what you've been asking me

I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you

Then you should always know

Wherever you may go, no matter where you are

I never will be far away

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep

And still so many things I want to say

Remember all the songs you sang for me

When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean

I'm rocking you to sleep

The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart

You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream

And dream how wonderful your life will be

Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby

Then in your heart there will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone

But lullabies go on and on

They never die

That's how you and I will be

I finish my song and find lance asleep I feel like I love him not how i love Corey way like a son love feeling I see Corey and Courtney they are asleep I closed my eyes when I was drifting to sleep

"BOOM BOOM"

"Ahhh " everyone scearm

"it's just thunder " I said

"Corey I'm scared of thunder " Courtney said

"yeah me to" lance says

" why don't we all lay down with each other" Corey said ( Laney on one side next to lance and next to lance is Courtney and next Courtney is Corey)

"BOOM BOOM BOOM"

"aahhhhhh" courtney and lance scream

" hey core why don't we sing the thunder buddy song " I said to corey

"yeah but it has bad words"

"so we just won't say it "

"ok guys don't be scared laney and I made this song when there's thunder ok it's called thunder buddy "(A/N: thunder buddy from the movie Ted)

Laney and Corey: When you hear the Sound of Thunder dont you get to Scared,

Just grab you Thunder Buddy and say this magic Words

Beep you Thunder, you can suck my beep , you cant get me

Thunder cause you just gods Farts

"haha I feel more better" Courtney says

"me too thanks core and lane"

"your welcome LAN and court" Corey and I said

Corey pov

I have weird feeling about these kids lance is have a lot in common with laney an Courtney have a lot of common I have the "father" feeling towards them they seem like family like I know them after laney and I sang the thunder buddy song lance and Courtney fell asleep I watch as they fall asleep they look so peaceful I see laney fall asleep I watch her sleep I close my eyes and fall asleep but then I wake up to check on the lance and Courtney if there ok I don't know why but I want I make sure they are ok

*THE NEXT MORNING *

Corey Pov

"Corey wake up I'm hungry "

"what " I turn around to see courtney trying to wake me up then I see lance waking up laney

" what's wrong LAN" laney asked

"we are hungry " lance says

"ok me And core will make you Guys breakfast " laney said

*SURVEYING CERAL TO THE KIDS TRANSITION *

Corey pov

"Charms lucky for LAN" laney says

"and puff coco for court" I said

"ding dong "

"I think dads here" Courtney says

I went to open the door to see a tall handsome blue headed man standing at my door with a pretty short red headed women and I see Kin and kon standing next to them

"hey there Corey when need to talk"Kin says

"ok come in my house

THAT IT FOR CHAPTER TWO IF I GET 5 REVIEWS I WILL WEITE CHAPTER THREE TODAY ANYWAYS FOR THE CEREAL I SWITCH LUCKY CHARMS TO CHARMS LUCKY AND COCO PUFF TO PUFF COCO I DON'T KNOW WHY ANYWAY REVEIW PLEASE AND IF YOU ANY IDEAS PM ME FREE HUGS OR FOR SOME PEPS FREE HIGH FIVES✋


	3. Chapter 3

HERE IS CHAPTER THREE THANKS FOR THE 5REVIEWS SORRY FOR ANY

MISTAKE FREE HUGS AND HIGH FIVES

"is my daughter and son here" the blue headed man said

"daddy" courtney yelled out

"mommy" lance yelled out

"are there's your parents LAN " laney ask

"yeah " lance said

"see mommy I told you you will always call me LAN

"hello I'm Corey riffin"

"hello I'm Laney Penn"

"guys they know who you are" Kin says

"what how" laney and I question

"because they are you in the future" kon yelled out

"wait what" laney yelled out

"yes it's true " future Corey said

"yes and these are your kids " future laney said

"yeah uncle kin let us go to the past to see you guys when you guys were young" Courtney said

"Kin you knew about this " laney question Kin

"yeah" kin said

"but we didn't want to tell you guys until you guys came I mean the future you came " kon said

"yeah uncle kin and uncle kon knew we were from the future they recognize us when we first came " lance said

"when did you guys went to the future" I asked

"like 3 weeks ago

That's it for chapter three** sorry for being short well hope you like it and remember PM if you have any ideas For chapter four I will need 6 reviews well bye free hugs and freehigh fives ✋**


	4. Chapter 4

HEY PEPS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS WHEN I WROTE THIS STORY I THOUGHT IT WOULD SUCK BUT IT SEEM LIKE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY AN

Kin pov

"like 3 week ago " I said

"why did you guys went to the future Corey ask

"well here the story

*FLASH BACK*

"hey kin do you ever wonder if laney and Corey will be like together "

"yeah I do wonder hey why don't we go to the future and see"

"ok let's go to the time when we are at high school "kon said

(at peacevile high school senior year )

"That's corey when he is 17 and he's holding a cute girl hand " kon says

"holy smoke that's laney" Kin yelled out

"damn she looks hot" kon says

"so they do end up together " kon says

"wanna go further to see how long they last " Kin says "let's go 8 years further"kon says

(at beach sun set)

"hey kin is that us right there " kon asked Kin

"yup and it looks like we end up getting with kim and konnie " Kin says

"damn I lost weight "

"wait laney is pulling out something inside her guitar wait is that box " kon says "wait Corey is one knee aww laney say yes please say yes " Kin cried out

"she said yes aww let's go 5 years further Kin" "alright Kon "

( at hospital )

"why are we at the hospital Kin"

"look"

"ahhhh how does a baby come out from there "

"Kon I dont know ahhh "

"go further go somewhere further" Kon scream out

( house )

"is that Corey playing football with his daughter" Kon ask

"yup and Laney is talking to her son " Kin say

"ok Kon be careful cause they can see us now so hide "

" uncle Kon uncle kin "

"wait sis I think that's the past Kon and the past kin"

"hehe hi there kids"Kon said

"how did you guys know we were from the past" Kin ask

"well uncle kon show pictures of you guys when you were young and uncle Kin have been to the past already when he first built the time machine" blue head girl says

" so your parents are Corey and Laney " Kin said

"yup were are parents always together cause my dad told us they were together since they met " red headed boy said

"why don't you guys find out"

"is that future kin" Kon ask

"yup and here future Kon" future kin said

"haha cool" Kon yelled out

"Courtney lance"

"coming daddy " Courtney and lance yelled out

" KIN KON "

"hey um future Corey" Kin said to Corey

"Laney sweet heart come out" future Corey yelled

"what's wrong- why is past kin and Kon here" Laney question

"whoa Laney you sure are pretty when your 25 but you are still short " Kon said

"shut up Kon why are you guys here" Laney question kin and Kon

"well we wanted to see if you guys end up together and it seem you guys did and have kids

"oh yeah the blue hair girl is name Courtney Riffin and my son lance Riffin " Corey tells kin and Kon

"Corey want are kids name to be almost like are names Corey pick lance and I pick Courtney " Laney explain

"so how the future " kin ask

" it's cool "

"what's your job Laney" Kon asked Laney

"I'm a nurse " Laney said

"what about you Corey"kin ask

"I'm a baseball couch "

"for your son"

"no for my daughter "

"what happen to Trina" kon ask

"well she's moved to new york to work but then she came back because she was broke then she met Steve and now she lives with him" Corey explain

"and what about mina "

"oh Mina stand up to Trina then left her alone she move to California and became a movie star she missed Peacevile so she came back and now she's married with nick Mallory " Laney explain

"what about us"Kon cried out

"oh well past me youll grow up to work at Taco king and right now your with konnie " future Kon explain to past Kon

"and what about me" kin ask

"well past me You are the greatest scientist you found the cure for cancer you also live with Kim " future Kin says to past kin

"wow cool well we got to go back to are time bye future everyone" Kin yelled out

"wait past kin do you think we can go to your time " Courtney questioned

"ask future kin bye everyone" kin yelled

*end of flash back *

"wait so your saying Corey and me get married and have Courtney and lance" Laney cried out "yup and that's a good thing cause look what we made two awesome kids" Corey yelled out

"I still don't get it " young Corey yelled out

Morgan free man: well you see Corey Kin and Kon wanted to find out if you and Laney will ever be together they go to the future to find out you and Laney will Be together but also get marry and have two kids

"oh I get it now" Corey yelled out

"it's weird how Morgan free man always come when people don't understand her Morgan why do you do that " Laney asked

Morgan freeman: because every time I explain something I get 1 black freckle

STAN marsh : hey Morgan freeman we need you right now

"wait STAN from south park what are you doing here" Corey ask

"core hello core hey wake up"

"wait what happen" Corey question

"core you fell asleep while kin and Kon went to get taco king " Laney answers Corey

"dudes I just had weird dream "Corey yelled out

"what was it about" kin ask

"well there these kids name Courtney and lance which was my and Laney kids from the future but I didn't know Laney didn't know only you and Kon because you guys met the future Laney and the future me and like laney and i were married and then Morgan free man comes and explain to me about what's going on then STAN marsh from south park came it was just a weird dream " Corey said to everybody

"wow core we were married in your dream" Laney said whiling blushing

"can I ask you one question about your dream" Kon ask "i just want to forget my dream " Corey said "then let's eat " Kon yelled out

*COREY DREAM WAS WERID*

"so he thinks this was all a dream"

"yup they all think it was Corey dream"

"what did you do to make them forget about it"

"I wipe their memory's "

"good one uncle Kin"

"the only person who will remember it will be corey but he thinks its dream"

"well come on Courtney and lance"

"ok mommy Daddy and uncle kin "

Morgan freeman : it was all corey dream or was it ?

The end or is it

WELL THAT'S IT PEPS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT FREE HUGS \(^_^)/ AND FREE HIGH FIVE review


	5. The really ending

HEY PEPS NOW THIS IS LAST CHAPTER

*25 YEARS LATER *

"how was the baseball game" laney ask

"mommy it was cool our team won"

"lanes you should of seen how Courtney was she hit two home runs I'm so proud of her " Corey said

"thanks daddy"

"mommy where lance" courtney ask

"oh he went shopping with auntie Trina" laney answers

"I swear auntie Trina like lance more " Courtney said with anger

"who care Courtney your our favorite niece "

"uncle Kin uncle Kon "

"hey Corey can we take Courtney out to eat " kon ask

"yeah why not "

"and what about me you didn't ask me kon you know how I hate that "

"sorry laney is it ok if we take Courtney out to eat" kon said with sarcasm

"yes now go before lance comes "

Kin Kon and Courtney walks out the door ,Corey walk over to laney and sat next to her

"you know what lanes" corey said

"what"

"I always wonder when did you start liking me"

"to be honest core I alway like you ever since we became friends "

"what about you core when did you start liking me "

" since A long time "

"I love you core"

"I love you too"

And With that laney and Corey kiss

/with Kin and Kon/

"we are not going to eat huh "

"that's right Courtney" kon said

"let me guess we are going to the time machine "

"yup what time" kin ask

"I always wanted to see dinosaurs " Courtney said

"alright let's go to the dinosaurs times" kon yelled out

THE END THIS TIME IT'S REALLY THE END

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE ANYWAY REVEIW I ALSO START WRITING ANOTHER GROJBAND FIC WELL BYE FREE HUGS OR FREE HIGH FIVES ✋


End file.
